


Scary movie

by Bramby



Series: ushitenweek2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No hay un romance en sí, más amistad que nada, tal vez occ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/pseuds/Bramby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día dos: Película de terror.</p><p>Es viernes por la noche, Tendou quería ver una película de terror con sus amigos pero solo Ushijima viene y Tendou duda de las emociones de Ushijima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary movie

**Author's Note:**

> OK.  
> Esto es lamentable, estaba a casi nada de no publicarlo, pero me prometí hacer la semana completa, UGH, soy mala con este tipo de prompts, lo notarán al leer, es bastante corto y en sí no hay romance, solo son dos amigos asustados, pero bueno, espero explayarme más en los siguientes días.  
> Mis diálogos siguen flojos y es muy posible que me hayan quedado OCC.
> 
> Espero puedan disfrutar la lectura, si ven un error o dedazo no duden avisarme.

Era viernes por la noche y Tendou estaba cambiando una bombilla.

Había invitado a sus amigos a ver una película de terror, principalmente porque verlas en grupo era menos aterrador, pero también porque quería pasar tiempo con ellos, en la escuela media nunca tuvo con quien juntarse así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Claro que no contaba con que ninguno de sus amigos tenía tiempo.

Reon tenía muchas tareas, Yamagata había perdido su teléfono en el metro y lo estaba buscando, Semi estaba castigado (seguramente por sus bajas calificaciones) y Ushijima le dijo que probablemente no podría ir porque no le dejaban salir a esas horas.

¡Y para colmo su lámpara se averió!

No quería ver la película solo, pero había gastado buena parte de sus ahorros rentándola así que no quedaba de otra, dio un gran suspiro, tomo sus palomitas de maíz y se cubrió con una cobija de pies a cabeza, estaba listo para esto.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Tendou dio un respingo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Ushijima—. Tendou suspiro de alivio al escucharle y corrió a abrirle.

—Wakatoshi, creí que no ibas a venir.

—Sí, tuve que lavar muchos platos—Ushijima le dio una bolsa a Tendou—, traje helado.

—¿De chocolate? —al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos y Ushijima asintió, logrando que Tendou diera un brinco de felicidad—. Bien hecho, Wakatoshi.

—Sí—Ushijima entró a la casa ajena y Tendou cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?

—Mi lámpara no sirve.

—¿Ya trataste de cambiarla?

—Sí, pero creo que la bombilla era muy vieja y no funciona.

—Oh.

Ushijima fue hasta el sillón y se sentó, Tendou le acompañó y prendió el televisor.

—¿Listo para la peor noche de tu vida, Wakatoshi?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque veremos una película de terror, duh.

—Oh.

Tendou entrecerró los ojos, ¿era Wakatoshi capaz de asustarse?, es cierto que Ushijima era humano y como cualquiera tenía preocupaciones, miedos y sentimientos, el problema aquí es que Ushijima rara vez mostraba algo de eso, lo más cercano que Tendou había visto era cuando Wakatoshi se emocionaba al jugar, cosa que pocas veces pasaba porque siempre ganaban.

Tendou estaba tan concentrado pensando en las emociones de Ushijima que cuando vio al fantasma acercándose rápidamente a la pantalla y gritando dio un respingo, eso le había tomado por sorpresa, por suerte no había gritado, miro detrás del sillón para comprobar que no había nada y luego miro a Ushijima quien se encontraba sereno, como siempre.

Wakatoshi no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se asustaba fácilmente.

Eso bajo el ánimo de Tendou, se conocía perfectamente y sabía que en cualquier momento empezaría a gritar, sería el único que pasaría vergüenza esa noche.

La película transcurrió con normalidad, de vez en cuando había un silencio horrible y alguien saltaba hacía la cámara, Tendou se estaba mordiendo las uñas a causa de esto, aún no había gritado pero ya estaba en su límite, también sentía que lo estaban observando, estaba muy arrinconado en el sillón, temeroso de que algo saliera de la nada y lo llevase a quien sabe dónde.

Otra vez venía una escena de suspenso, en cualquier momento algo saltaría y Tendou ya no aguantaba más.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, gritar y apagar la película, pero justo en ese momento unos enormes brazos le rodearon y lo apretaron tan fuerte que se estaba asfixiando.

Era Ushijima.

La mandíbula de Tendou casi cae al suelo; Ushijima tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba pálido y no dejaba de apretar a Tendou contra sí, el pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando sin aire.

—Wakatoshi, me vas a matar—dijo a duras penas y Ushijima le soltó.

—No me gustan estás escenas.

—A mí tampoco…—Tendou observo la pantalla un rato—, ¿estás asustado?

—…

—Vamos, que no te de vergüenza.

—…

—¡Yo también estoy asustado, Wakatoshi!

—…

—No tienes que actuar serio todo el tiempo, está bien asustarse, es parte del comp--…—Ushijima tapo la boca de Tendou y señaló con la mirada la puerta.

Estaba abierta.

El grito de Tendou se escuchó muy alto a pesar de que Ushijima estaba tapando su boca.

Ambos corrieron a la habitación de Tendou y se encerraron con llave.

—Wakatoshi, vamos a morir, ¿y si es un ladrón o un a-asesino?

—O un fantasma.

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno y Tendou gritó.

—No me di cuenta que empezó a llover—Ushijima se asomó por la ventana, donde se dejaba ver una tormenta muy densa.

—Es el fin, Wakatoshi—Tendou se tiro al suelo en posición fetal—, soy muy joven para morir.

—Yo también—Ushijima se posicionó a un lado de su amigo.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? —murmuro Tendou mientras temblaba.

—La policía no puede hacer nada contra fantasmas.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—La película.

Un rayo ilumino el cielo, seguido de eso vino un trueno.

—Wakatoshi, ¿y si no es un fantasma?

—¿Cómo entro sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

—Los fantasmas atraviesan paredes.

—…—Ushijima frunció el ceño—, pero un a--

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo y ambos respingaron, se estaba acercando a la habitación de Tendou.

—Wakatoshi…—susurro Tendou mientras se acercaba al susodicho.

—Satori.

—No puedo creer que voy a morir así.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Últimas palabras?

—Me hubiera gustado ir a los nacionales.

—Sí, a mí igual—Tendou lloriqueo y abrazó a Ushijima, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Adiós, Wakatoshi.

—Disfrute el tiempo que compartimos juntos.

—¿L-lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

Tendou abrazo con más fuerza a su amigo y este le correspondió, los pasos por fin estaban en la puerta.

—AAAH—Ushijima gritó, asustando a Tendou.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

…

Era lunes por la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

Semi no dejaba de reír mientras enseñaba una foto en su teléfono.

—Como me gustaría tener mi celular ahora mismo—comento Yamagata—, para que me enviaras la foto.

—Ya basta—bufó Tendou—, no es gracioso, Eita.

—¡Claro que lo es! —se defendió el mencionado—, es lo más hilarante que he visto en mi vida.

—¡Eso es porque tu vida es aburrida! —Tendou rechinó los dientes.

—Puede ser—Semi sonrió—, pero aun así tengo está foto.

—…—Ushijima soltó un gruñido.

—Perdón, Wakatoshi, pero es que es muy gracioso—Semi empezó a reír—, ¿no quieres una copia, Reon?

—No, gracias—Reon dio un suspiro.

En la foto se podía apreciar a Ushijima y Tendou abrazados, el primero con los ojos bien abiertos y el segundo viendo sorprendido al castaño, debido a la posición en la que se encontraban se veían algo –muy- ridículos. Esa noche resulto ser Semi quien que entró a la casa del pelirrojo, Tendou había dejado la puerta abierta y Semi aprovecho, al ver que salían corriendo fue detrás de ellos preocupado, prendió el flash de su cámara y empezó a buscarlos, al final los encontró en esa posición tan ridícula que no pudo evitar tomarles una foto.

Pobres de Tendou y Ushijima, Semi nunca les dejaría olvidar ese día.

—¡Y todavía voy a enseñárselo a los del club!

Tendou quería morirse.

…

—Lamento lo que paso—dijo Tendou mientras corría detrás de Ushijima, le costó alcanzarle.

—No te preocupes…—Ushijima hizo una pausa como dudando—, fue divertido.

—¿Eh? —Tendou hizo una mueca—¿en serio?

—Sí, fue vergonzoso por culpa de Semi, pero la experiencia me pareció agradable.

—¿Asustarte te pareció “agradable”?

—No, eso no…—Ushijima se detuvo—me gusto pasar tiempo contigo.

—¡Oh! —Tendou empezó a reír—, ay Wakatoshi, a mí también.

—Sí.

—¡Hay que repetirlo! —Tendou dio un salto—, pero sin películas de terror está vez.

—Claro.

Ushijima le sonrió y Tendou casi se cae de la sorpresa.

Wakatoshi sí que tenía emociones.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que desearía poder escribir esto en inglés, así se vería menos lamentable.  
> Trate de hacer a un Ushi asustado, espero no haya quedado muy OCC, pero me gusta cuando alguien muy serio se asusta con facilidad, haha, desde ese día Ushi le tiene pavor a los fantasmas.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
